With evolution of photoelectricity and semiconductor technology, flat panel display is rapidly developed. Among various flat panel displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) becomes the mainstream due to compact size, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
A liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module (BL). Since the liquid crystal panel does not produce light itself, a backlight module should be disposed under the liquid crystal panel to provide a surface light source required for the liquid crystal panel. Thus, the liquid crystal panel can display images by taking advantage of the surface light source provided by the backlight module.
Recently, major manufactures present curved liquid crystal displays. In general, the curved liquid crystal displays can provide best viewing effect at any viewing angle, while unsatisfied viewing effect occurs at edges of the traditional flat liquid crystal displays. The curved surface of the curved liquid crystal display faces toward the viewer to provide a wider field view. Not only the central position but also the sides of the display bring the same visual delights. Furthermore, image distortion in off-axis in near-watching are reduced. The curved liquid crystal display provides a longer viewing distance to achieve better visual experience.
Therefore, the curved liquid crystal display has advantages over the conventional planar liquid crystal display, e.g. 1. uniqueness; 2. wider viewing angles; 3. reduced image distortion in near-watching. However, the known curved liquid crystal displays have fixed curvature. The fixed curvature thereof has been decided in the factory and can not be adjusted.